Carly Tenney
Carly Tenney Snyder (formerly Munson, Dixon & Lowe) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera As the World Turns. Actress History: *Maura West (04/1995-05/1996 & 08/1997-09/2010) Character History: Health & Vitals *Incorrectly diagnosed with a brain tumor 2007 Crimes Committed *Seduced Mike Kasnoff to get revenge on her sister, Rosanna Cabot 1995 *Purposely let Rosanna hear, on her wedding day, that Carly and Mike had had an affair 1996 *Crashed Mike & Rosanna's private dinner and initiated an argument with Rosanna that indirectly led to the loss of Carly's unborn child 1996 *Mis-managed her business and lost her partner (Lisa Grimadi's) money to 1997 *Seduced Memorial lab technician, Doug, to get information on Lily Snyder 2, 1997 *Used a screwdriver to manipulate the cell door to the former Oakdale drunk tank jail 22, 1997 *Stole evidence in a crime; a diamond 10, 1997 *Lifted Jack Snyder's keys and stole his car {December 16, 1997] *Stole Emma Snyder's Christmas cookies and sold them. 22, 1997 *Struck up a deal with John Dixon to help her get pregnant. 7, 1998 *With Dr. John Dixon, broke into Dr. Audrey Samuel's office and got John to artificially inseminate her to pass off the child as Hal Munson's 21, 1998 *Fraud; purposely got pregnant to collect money 1998 *Threatened David Stenbeck 24, 1998 *Attempted to blackmail Nikki Munson 13, 1998 *Lied to Hal that she had a heart arrhythmia 1, 1998 *Slapped Nikki Munson 28, 1998 *Arrested for assaulting Nikki. 18, 1998 *Escaped from jail 18, 1998 *Lied to Julia Lindsey that she was pregnant with Jack's child. 18, 1998 *Threatened John Dixon 17, 1998 *Involved in a hit (hit Julia Lindsey) and run17, 1998 *Covered up evidence in a crime; painted over the dent in her car from the hit and run of Julia Lindsay 21, 1998 *Fraud; faked a car accident and ran into a tree 28, 1998 *Bigamy; still married to Winston Lowe when she married Hal Munson & Brad Snyder & 1999 *Sentenced to six months community service for the hit and run involving Julia Lindsey 5, 1998 *In an effort to escape captivity, bit David Stenbeck's hand 1, 1998 *In an effort to escape captivity, lied to David Stenbeck that Molly was pregnant with his baby 2, 1998 *Threatened John Dixon, to remain silent, by telling him she'd tell Barbara about his role in the artificial insemination 28, 1998 *Threatened to take John to the Memorial Hospital Review Board over his part in her artificial insemination 31, 1998 *Stole John's office keys and broke into his office 31, 1998 *Attempted to break into a sperm bank using a fingernail file. (was caught by Jack) 21, 1998 *Lied to Lisa Grimaldi about not seeing John while they were in the Caribbean 16, 1998 *Lied to Hal that she was not artificially inseminated 23, 1998 *Attempted a fake marriage ceremony, with Molly's help, between Molly and Brad Snyder, to throw Lisa off the true marriage ceremony between Carly and John Dixon (Nov 24, 1998) *Purposely induced labor early 1998 *Stole $50,000 from the safe at Monte Carlo 9, 2002 *Secretly put her compass in Julia Larrabee's purse to make it appear as if Julia had stolen it 14, 2005 *Disrupted a crime scene; wiped any evidence of Lily Snyder being at Julia's apartment the night of her death 2, 2005 *Arrested as an accessory, after the fact, in the murder of Julia Larrabee 28, 2005 to Apr 11, 2005 *Drugged Gwen Norbeck's water and arranged for her baby to be "lost" so Gwen would be considered an unfit mother 9, 2005 *Tried to set up Nick Kasnoff to be found by a prostitute by having him drugged. 7, 2006 *Arrested for trespassing and breaking and entering 25, 2006 *With Simon, stole a diamond from Vienna Hyatt (charges dropped when necklace was returned) 2006 *Ran from the police to avoid arrest 18, 2007 to late May 2007 *Lied that Simon coerced her into fleeing from the police 25, 2007 *Sedated Kit Fowler in an effort to gaslight her 21, 2008 *Killed Kit in self defense 13, 2008 *Destroyed evidence that implicated Craig and Parker in a crime April 2010 Tenney, Carly Tenney, Carly